Tanjōbi omedeto!
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Masaki, pero recuerda cual fue su mejor regalo de su vida el que le dieron las personas que jamas imagino conocer, pasen y leean.
**hola, espero les guste este one shot de masaki,
lo iba a publicar el día de su fecha oficial pero decidí mejor antes,  
sin más espero sea del agrado. **

* * *

**Tanjōbi omedeto!**

 **Tengo una familia, no es mala ni buena sino perfecta, tengo una familia un tanto especial y única, algunas personas lo llamarían extraño por razones que no desean entender solo juzgar. mi anterior familia también era especial para mí pero, cuando tenía 3 años mi madre se fue de casa con otro hombre que la amaba ya que mi padre había dejado de quererla y comenzó a salir con otra mujer, cuando cumplí 11 años la empresa de mi padre que era de créditos bancarios se fue a la ruina por culpa de las ambiciones de su novia dejándolo en la calle totalmente al punto de endeudarse y perder todo absolutamente lo que tenía, incluido yo quien termine en un orfanato, durante ese tiempo creí, la familia perfecta no existe, sino por qué había tanto huérfano solo en este lugar, ¿por qué tanto divorcio? y tantas situaciones complicadas como los conflictos familiares.**

 **durante ese tiempo creí la familia no era importante y prefería estar solo, después de tener 4 meses en ese lugar llegó un adulto que hablaba con la dueña sobre sus días en el orfanato en el cual ahora estaba yo, me entere ese chico llegó incluso más joven que yo a este lugar, con solo 8 años fue botado, pero ahora era el dueño de una gran compañía al ser adoptado por un buen hombre y tener una dulce hermana mayor y compartir la vida con la persona con la que llevaba saliendo 3 años, mire a ese pelirrojo desde el marco de la puerta a la oficina de la dueña, ese fue mi primer encuentro con mi "padre".**

 **Él iba casi una vez por semana y escuche durante todas sus visitas sus conversaciones aunque jamás me acercaba a él, era malo lo que hacía pero no parecía importar mucho qué escuchara tras la puerta ya que los asistentes en el orfanato aunque me veían me dejaba estar sentado junto al muro fuera de la oficina, bueno aunque siempre iba a ese lugar supongo no era ya extraño. Un día esperaba a ese chico quería seguir oyendo las cosas divertidas que hacía o incluso los malos momentos, me quede esperando en el jardín para verle llegar pero él no apareció ese día, el siguiente o el siguiente a ese…. el no volvió por un mes a ese lugar….yo quería escuchar más historias de ese chico, de alguna forma me agradaba, entre al orfanato y mire a otro chico con la dueña, hitomiko-san….**

 **Mire ese chico entregaba un sobre pequeño con dinero a hitomiko-san, él dio vuelta al entra hitomiko a la oficina no sabía qué hacer cuando me vio parado frente a él, si salía corriendo era claro había escuchado, así que me quede parado mirando al suelo, el paso junto a mi y siguió me sentí aliviado o eso creí hasta sentir una mano sobre mi nuca…**

-¿estás bien?-

 **ese fue mi encuentro con papá, jamás creí esas dos personas serían importantes para mí, ese día fingí me dolía el cuerpo por jugar futbol cosa no cierta pero me creyó y me acompaño todo el día y en medio de la conversación que tuve con él en la sala de descanso me conto anécdotas divertidas del cuándo jugaba futbol realmente me interese, pero así como venía una vez a la semana también...dejó de venir al orfanato, supongo al final las personas importantes para mí, a ellos yo no les interesan un poco y por ello desaparecen siempre.**

 **estábamos en el mes de julio, el verano estaba comenzando y el sol se sentía hasta debajo de la sombra más grande, estaba jugando o eso quería pero el calor no me dejaba, tome el balón y regrese dentro del orfanato iría a comer helado junto a los demás niños, al entrar en el orfanato mire por uno de los pasillos a esos dos chicos, ellos habían dejado de venir ya hac meses que ya me había olvidado de las ganas de querer verlos, a uno u otro. ambos sonreían con hitomiko-san y entraron en la oficina con ella tuve curiosidad pero antes quería quitarme el calor así que fui a dejar mi balón a mi habitación y fui a comer helado, mientras estaba en el comedor con mi porción de helado con otros niños, al terminar fui a ver si esas personas seguían aquí pero al llegar a la oficina esta estaba vacía, solo por hoy quería verlos, era mucho pedir eso como regalo de cumpleaños, si ...si lo era, dos adultos como ellos no quieren estar conversando con un niño como yo, me sentí algo triste y salí de ese lugar para ir a jugar y me encontré con hitomiko-san cuando iba a buscar mi balón …**

-qué bien qué te encontré, Masaki hay alguien que quiero conozcas, posiblemente esas personas te adopten, así que ven conmigo-

-! no quiero ¡-

 **Corrí al escuchar eso, por un momento pensé, quería ser adoptado por alguno de esos dos que vinieron, no un matrimonio. Al ver hitomiko-san venía tras de mí corrí todo lo que pude y choque tras salir del orfanato con alguien al ver era aquel peliverde me escondí tras de él sin pensarlo mucho al oír me llamaba a gritos hitomiko-san…**

-!masaki ven aquí ahora mismo!-

-no, no quiero-

 **me aferraba abrazando mi escondite no quería ir con ella y ser adoptado por una familia, él al ver no conseguiría separarme y dejarlo moverse le dijo él se encargaba, pero en lugar de regañarme a mí le regaño a él por cosas que entendí después, midorikawa-san pidió dejarme ir con él a dar un paseo con hiroto-san y me traería de vuelta, ella suspiró y dijo me quería de vuelta a las 7 de la noche ya que era mi hora de cenar y así me fui con él saliendo del orfanato y dirigirse a un automóvil de color azul y dejarme sufrir al frente encontrándome con el chico de antes, por alguna razón me agradaban ambos y me dejaron contarles ese día todo lo que había hecho y me gustaba y lo que no, ellos eran felices escuchándome. fuimos a un restaurante familiar y después fuimos a dar un paseo y midorikawa-san me dejó por un momento para después regresar e ir los tres a una pastelería y me había conseguido un pastel, ambos sabían era mi cumpleaños y querían festejarlo, me dieron un regalo entre los dos, no importaba mucho el regalo "un balón nuevo" sino que el mejor que tenía era haber tenido el mejor cumpleaños en tanto tiempo, de regreso en el automóvil me quede dormido, no quería despertar quería quedarme con ambos, pero eso es imposible, si los deseos se hacían realidad el mío era, ser adoptado por ambos, aunque sonara imposible o extraño, 3 días después fui adoptado y llevado a mi nueva casa. Un departamento de lujo no muy grande pero no por ello muy reluciente no me importaba tener dos padres ambos me querían mucho y me daban tiempo, me escuchaban por muy ocupados que estuvieran me dejaban estar junto a ellos incluso ayudarles en tareas pequeñas con tal de estar juntos.**

* * *

 **incluso ahora, hoy cumplo 14 años y 4 años de haberles conocido y ser adoptado por hiroto-san y midorikawa-san, mis padres, ellos me quieren mucho, serán dos chicos pero me dan el afecto que no tuve de mis padres biológicos ninguno ha dejado al otro por alguien más o endeudarse y dejarme solo sino lo contrario.**

 **Hoy prometieron pasaríamos todo el día juntos, una vez salga de la escuela midorikawa-san iría a recogerme como siempre a la escuela y esta vez en lugar de llevarme a casa iremos a divertirnos los tres. Si pudiera pedir un deseo para este cumpleaños ahora seria, mantenerme en una buena relación con ambos siempre y en un futuro retribuir todo lo que me han dado por qué no solo me dieron una familia sino felicidad y el hecho de creer que cuando crees todo termina siempre hay más por lo cual seguir creyendo, si ese es mi deseo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado este pequeño on shot, by-bye.**


End file.
